Passion Awakens
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Suggested by ultimateCCC* *I OWN NOTHING!* It's Friday the 13th, and Sticks invited Tails to go swimming with her. But tonight is a special night for the teenage fox; according to a family legend, his passionate side is said to become stronger than ever before. How will this affect his date with Sticks tonight? Teen Tails X Sticks. Rated T for lots of kissing.


**I do not own anything. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
This was suggested to me by ultimateCCC, who gave me an idea on how Tails could get more passionate on the night of a full moon. That being said, it still won't be a lemon, as I won't do that. And with THAT being said, it will still be a steamy one. So if you ain't into that, turn back now.  
P.S. - Tails and Sticks are teens in this story.**

It was Friday the 13th. Today was set to be a special and spooky day. The village was holding a special party to celebrate the event. Sonic, in particular, even got the gear to make himself look like Jason from the films. The hockey mask, the jacket, the pants, the boots, the machete, the whole nine yards. He was pumped and ready to scare some people.

Tails, however, was not so keen on today. He was not that much into scary things, so today was not that impressive or special to him. Nevertheless, he knew that it was to the others and was working on a special animatronic of Jason. He wanted to make it as perfect as he could, even giving it a special voice box to give it Jason's signature breathing sound. "Oh, Sonic's gonna flip for this." Tails said to himself.

But suddenly, from behind him, he heard the door open and shut rather quick. Tails looked up and gasped, quickly turning around to see if he can find what caused his door's sudden opening and shutting. He could not find anything, and it was not even windy outside. Tails felt the hair on his body stand on end. "W-W-Who's there…?" he asked, his voice shaky and frightened. He made not a sound, wanting nothing to interfere with trying to hear the source of the intrusion. The room was dead silent. When he heard nothing at all, he concluded that it was nothing and calmed himself down. "Ok… nothing… thank goodness." he said before resuming working on the animatronic.

However, he did not get very far in his work before he heard footsteps behind him. They were very slow and menacing… kind of like Jason in the movies. His fur raised up again, and his body began to shiver and shake with fear as he slowly turned around. And when he did that, he came face to face with… HIM. Jason was walking towards him, machete in hand and ready to strike. Tails screamed as loud as he could and frantically reached for his wrench. When he finally grabbed it, he swung it as hard as he could at him. Jason yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. He clutched his face and groaned. As Tails stood before his victim, panting hard, he happened to notice something off about Jason. He sounded an awful lot like… Sonic?! Tails went in and yanked the mask off his face, and sure enough, it was Sonic.

"Ack… dude… what the heck?" Sonic asked in anger. "I try to pull a little joke, and you hit me with a wrench?!"  
"You scared the daylights out of me!" Tails yelled in defense. "And you've been hit with far worse." he added. Sonic paused for a few seconds, realizing that Tails had a point and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Fair enough." he said. "Sorry little bro."  
"Eh, it's fine." Tails told him. He stuck a hand out for Sonic to take. Sonic took his hand and stood up. "Wait here. I'll go get you an ice pack." he told Sonic before going to the kitchen. Sonic did as he was told and waited patiently for Tails to return. In a few seconds, Tails returned with an ice pack and gave it to Sonic. Sonic took it from him and placed it on his cheek.  
"Ah… much better. Thanks little dude." Sonic said.  
"No prob, bro." Tails replied.

"So… I guess I already know the answer… but, are you coming to the party tonight?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at him with a blank expression and crossed his arms.  
"Foot no." he said without hesitation.  
"I figured you'd say that." Sonic said with a chuckle. "Still, just thought I'd ask."  
"I appreciate the thought." Tails said.  
"Oh, and by the way, you received a letter." Sonic said, taking the letter out and giving it to him. Tails took it and opened it up. It was from Sticks. He read the letter out loud.

 ** _Dear Tails,  
I figure, since you most likely won't be going to the party, I propose a new plan. I'm going swimming tonight at the pond where we had our first date __tonight_ _. If you'd like, you can join me. I hope you do, as I want to spend some time with you. Not to mention, no government spies messing around with us._**

 _ **Love, Sticks**_

 _ **P.S.**_ ** _-_ _I want to see if the rumor is true._**

Tails dropped the letter after reading the P.S. His face ran as red as Knuckles' fur, and his heart began to beat fast against his chest. Sonic noticed his reaction and was now curious. "Rumor…? What rumor?" he questioned. Once Tails calmed himself, he spoke up.  
"It's been rumored that, on the night of Friday the 13th, something awakens within us Prowers. Like some kind of… passion drive." he said. "But, I'm pretty sure it's just a myth." he added.  
"I see… still, I bet Sticks would love seeing you either way." Sonic said. Tails smiled.  
"True." he said. "Still, I better get ready."

 ** _* Later that night *_**

Tails wore some blue swim trunks and blue sandals. He also had a white towel slung over his shoulders. He checked himself over and grinned when everything checked out. He set out to Sticks' burrow to pick her up. But when he got there, he saw a note tapped to her door. He read it to himself.

 ** _Tails, if you're reading this, I'm already heading down to the pond. Sorry for not telling you beforehand._**

He grinned and turned to go to the pond. And as he walked down to the pond, he felt something strange in his heart. It was not a bad weird, but it was still strange nonetheless. "What the heck…?" he muttered to himself. But when the moment ended, he shrugged it off and resumed his walk.

Finally, he was at the pond. He set his towel down and took his sandals off. He looked around for Sticks, but could not find her. He saw her towel and sandals, but not her herself. _"Where is she?"_ he thought. As he continued to look around, he hear a whistle come from the water. He turned around and saw his beloved wildflower come out of the water. And in that moment, the world around him seemed to slow down just long enough for him to drink in the beautiful sight before him. Sticks was coming out of the water, clad in a cyan bikini. It highlighted her beautiful curves gorgeously. And seeing her cute hips swaying put him in a special trance. He felt his heart race like a war horse.

When time sped up for him, Sticks walked up to him and hugged his neck. Tails hugged her back. "Well, I see you decided to come, huh?" she said. "What do you think of my bikini? Do you like it?"  
"Oh, I do. Very much so." Tails replied. Sticks giggled and kissed him on the lips, letting her own linger on his for a while.

When she pulled away, something changed within Tails. His eyes got a mysterious blue glow, and he was in another trance. That strange feeling he experienced earlier returned to him again, stronger than before. It seemed the "myth" was true after all.

Sticks looked him dead in the eyes and noticed he looked zoned-out. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Uh… Tails? Are… are you okMPH?!" Whatever she was about to say was cut off when Tails gripped her arms and yanked her in for a deep kiss, shoving his tongue inside her mouth and roaming it feverishly. His action took her breath away. This kiss was almost too much for her to handle. But thankfully, she was able to handle it enough to return the kiss with equal passion. Tails picked her up by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. Sticks responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, cupping his cheeks in her hands. As they kissed, Tails fell to his knees and gently guided Sticks onto her back.

When they were forced to break away, there was a string of saliva connected between their tongues. Sticks was panting hard. "My word… what… happened… to you…?" she asked in between pants. Tails smiled and caressed her cheek.  
"It seems the myth is true." he said. "I doubted it before… but you triggered it."  
"Oh, did I now?" she purred. Tails felt his spine tingle with excitement. He grinned a big, toothy grin and leaned in to kiss her again, letting his feverish tongue dance and wrestle with hers once more. As they made out, Tails ran his hands up and down her waist, hips, and thighs. Sticks rubbed his neck and chest with her loving hands as her graceful legs wrapped around his waist, locking him in place. Tails tingled with excitement and kissed her harder, sucking on her tongue and sending her off into ecstasy. Sticks moaned loud and hard in his mouth, which seemed to excite him more.

He broke away again, creating another saliva string and kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He kissed up and down the side of her neck and shoulder, letting his tongue join in on the caressing as well. Sticks moaned in delight, loving the feeling of his warm tongue dancing across her skin. He trailed his lips and tongue across her neck to the other side. When he was done with that, he latched his lips onto her throat and began to lick, suck, and nibble her throat. Sticks moaned louder this time. He was putting her over the edge, and she was loving it. Finally, after being sure that he left a mark, he licked up her neck and into her mouth. Sticks gasped at the sudden feeling and started to suck on his tongue, repaying him for earlier. Tails moaned in pleasure as his twin tails wagged rapidly, threatening to lift him and his beloved wildflower up off the ground. But he managed to restrain himself.

Sticks decided that she wanted to be on top for a while and flipped them over. Now that she was on top of him, she decided to give his neck the same affection he gave hers earlier. Tails moaned loudly as his hands rubbed her sides and lower back. Subconsciously, his hands began to trail down the back of her thighs and he began to stroke them. His hands stopped just below her butt, making Sticks tingle with excitement. _"He's never got this close before..."_ she thought. But with Tails, he accidentally went too far up and caressed her butt, making Sticks yelp in surprise and delight. But Tails freaked out when he came to his senses.

"GYAH!" he yelped. "I AM SO SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOUR BUTT! I SWEAR!" he frantically told her. Sticks tried to calm him down, but she was having no luck with him. So she did what she normally would do in this situation; she kissed him to make him shut up. It worked.  
 _"Hmhmhm… works every time."_ she thought. "Tails, it's ok. I forgive you. You just got lost in the heat of the moment. It happens." she assured him, caressing his cheeks. Tails clenched his eyes shut in shame.  
"True as that may be… it still wasn't right for me to do that." he said. "I was taught better than that. I always have a certain line to never cross… and sadly, I just did."  
"I know you did." Sticks said. "But like I said, it's ok. I forgive you. I know it's especially hard for you when your passionate side is in overdrive. I'm just glad you didn't go TOO far."  
"Heh… yeah. Me too." Tails admitted.  
"Besides, this makes me love you more." Sticks told him. Tails was surprised to hear that. But also elated.  
"It does?" he questioned. Sticks smiled and nodded her head before giving him a chaste peck on the lips.  
"Of course. That shows that you truly care about me and that you don't just want me for my body." she said. "You have your boundaries, and you want to respect mine. And for that, I love you even more." she told him. Tails smiled lovingly at her and cupped her cheeks, bringing her in for a kiss which she was happy to return. And unlike their previous kisses, which were very hot, this one was softer and more intimate as their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close.

When they broke away, they went into the water and began to swim and play around. Their laughter and giggles echoed throughout the night. After a while, they got out and dried off before heading home, holding hands the entire way there.

When Tails reached Sticks' burrow, he gave her a kiss and was about to leave. But Sticks grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside. Before he could protest, she captured his lips in another heated kiss. She knew he would not go too far in their moment, but she still wanted more of his kisses and his special side before he left.

This was a Friday the 13th neither would forget any time soon.

 ** _THE END_**

 ***I know I got it out later than I wanted, but I got it out nonetheless. I hope it didn't get too hot for ya. Anyways, stay tuned for more. And as usual, I bid you farewell. God bless, and Happy Friday the 13th!**


End file.
